criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Shepherd
Ben Shepherd is a main character appearing in Season 7 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Medic of the Supernatural Hunters. Profile 56 years of age, Ben is bald and of muscular build. He has dark brown eyes and slight wrinkles. He wears a dull blue t-shirt under cobalt blue dungarees clipped with a silver buckle to a black button at his right shoulder. His dungarees have a black pocket at the front holding silver scissors and a scalpel. He sports a gold cross necklace tucked into his dungarees. Ben and Chief Arrow founded the Supernatural Hunters 25 years ago. Before forming the team, he was an army surgeon from a military family. Focused on treating the team's injuries and looking after their well-being, he is a tough fighter with a sensitive soul. He enjoys poetry, cooking, and making tea for the team. Events of Criminal Case Bad Vibes After arresting Rainee Day's killer, Felix and the player asked Ben about Chief Arrow's foul mood, which had started ever since they arrived in Saguaro, Arizona. Ben revealed that Saguaro held memories for the chief as he had honeymooned there with his late wife. Ben suggested that they helped remind the chief of the good times and pointed them in the direction of the crystal caves as Chief Arrow had gone there with his wife. Hashtag Murder After arresting Marigold Carson's killer, Ben and the player demanded answers from José Carvallo about Tiffany being an enchanted doll. After José explained how Tiffany came into existence, Ben and the player left him. Ben then started to reminisce about his dad, Michael Shepherd. Ben decided to send his dad a present. After they found some coffee beans, they sent them to Priya for analysis. Priya determined that while the coffee beans were strong, they were safe to drink. The player then accompanied Ben as he called his dad, who assumed that Ben was on a tour of duty. Ben informed Michael that he was sending him some fresh coffee beans, who tried to get Ben to tell him where he was. Ben and Michael then said their goodbyes. Analyses As the Medic of the Supernatural Hunters, Ben's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse and informing the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Ben performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Blood Lust *Lucy's Body (18:00:00) *Necklace (09:00:00) *Particles (09:00:00) Case #2: One Bigfoot in the Grave *Bigfoot's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: The Curse of Black Ridge *Jeremy's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: Hour of the Wolf *Danny's Body (18:00:00) *Wolfsbane Paste (12:00:00) *Seashell Water (06:00:00) Case #5: Immortal Combat *Aculus' Body (18:00:00) Case #6: Bad Vibes *Rainee's Body (18:00:00) *Dead Sheep (06:00:00) Case #7: Gut Out *Paul's Body (18:00:00) *Dead Chupacabra (09:00:00) *Berries (06:00:00) Case #8: Hashtag Murder *Marigold's Head (18:00:00) *Marigold's Body Parts (12:00:00) Case #9: Mad World *Lucrezia's Body (18:00:00) *Weird Tool (12:00:00) *Trepanning Instructions (09:00:00) Case #10: The Ghost of Murders Past *Fielding's Body (18:00:00) *Handkerchief (15:00:00) Case #11: A One-Wolf Open Slay *Ruth's Body (18:00:00) *Ski Goggles (03:00:00) *Creamy Substance (15:00:00) *Glove (09:00:00) Case #12: Dead Heat *Jerry's Body (18:00:00) *Silver Knife (06:00:00) Case #13: Weirder Stuff *Rex's Body (18:00:00) *Soviet Hat (03:00:00) *''Franklin'' Poster (09:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) Case #14: Winter Murderland *Wyatt's Body (18:00:00) *Slimy Substance (03:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) Case #15: The Tree of Death *Annette's Body (18:00:00) *Human Heart (03:00:00) *Knife Sheath (15:00:00) *Magic Essence (09:00:00) Case #16: This American Death *Dan's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: Don't Die over Spilled Milk *Todd's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: Over the Edge *Sharon's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: A Murder of Crows *Norm's Body (18:00:00) Trivia *Ben's age is 56, but his age is listed as 42 in his quasi-suspect appearance. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Ben bears a resemblance to American actor Don Cheadle. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots BShepherdSupernaturalC328.png|Ben, as he appeared in Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations). Ben-C323-13-Grinning.png|Grinning BShepherdSupernatural.png|Fantasizing MShepherdSupernatural.png|Michael Shepherd, Ben's father. BenLabRender.png|Ben's lab render. BenTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. HopeBenandPriyaReports.png|Ben fills in a report for the player. Promotional images BShepherdReveal.jpg|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Supernatural Hunters personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects